


Food Fight

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Too much food, date night gone food coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: They have literally bitten off more than could ever be chewed.





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



> Happy Xmas Kat! I hope you like it!

You’re trying to kill me, I know it.”

 

“Don’t be a wimp Ulric it’s just….Okay there’s a lot.”

 

Nyx put his head on the table. The rich food was lain out in shining platters yet. He hadn’t expected leftovers from a Citadel function. He most certainly hadn’t expected most of them. He and Noct had been chewing through a personal parties food for two hours. And while it was tasty, Nyx was pretty sick of looking at Garula prime cuts.

 

“Shit, Iggy wants notes.”

 

Nyx blinked “What do you mean Iggs wants notes?”

 

Noctis put his head on the table as Nyx sat back up. “Meal notes. If it’s good, what we like about it. It was a condition of him having it sent here.”

 

Nyx stood, feeling a bit dizzy and decided to get some more water to offset the salt in the various sauces. They were delicious, but it crept up on you. He had never been more happy for elastic waisted pants in his life.

 

Crowe had left a notepad and a pen on his fridge, so that would do, he noted as he filled a glass with water. “Noct! Need water?”

 

“I don’t think I can put anything in my mouth.”

 

Nyx shrugged, fair enough. And grabbed the notepad off the fridge and made his way back out. Settling heavily into his chair. “Okay, so what dishes do we start with?”

 

Noctis groaned “Start with the vegetable ones, by the time you get to anything fun I’ll be able to take a bite again.”

 

“Are you implying potatoes aren’t fun? Because that’s heresy. I can text Luna right now.”

 

“Potatoes are fun, and if you text Luna saying I hate potatoes you know she’ll mail us some.”

 

The Glaive smiled “She’s my favorite religious leader.”

 

Noctis looked up through his hair. “She’s the only one.”

 

“Even if there were others, I’d pick her.”


End file.
